


Amore

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer sat at this piano and started to play for those in the bar drinking as he started to sing for them. "It seems like only yesterday  
You were just a child at play  
Now you're all grown up inside of me  
Oh how fast those moments flee  
Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on, and on, and on  
Love will live  
Love will last  
Love goes on, and on, and on  
Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on, and on."

Chloe stood there clapping as she looked at him. "That's very romantic."

Lucifer looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"What movie is that from?" She asked watching him.

Lucifer smiled at her. "Disney's Robin Hood it's a cute movie even if there are two foxes running around in clothes."

"Are you Robin in your head?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Lucifer bowed his head slightly. "Always for you Maid Marien." He looked up at her and winked at her.

Trixie ran over and hugged him. "Everyone loves it, Uncle Lucifer." She said simply before she turned and ran back to her friends.

Lucifer and Chloe both remained where they were chuckling to themselves.

THE END!


End file.
